Try Honesty
by GoldDragonZ
Summary: Alternate Universe, Other Character. A transgender classmate of Ichigo falls in love with him. How will Ichigo handle his classmate as he deals with University and fighting Hollows? This person also is his roommate so not seeing this person is out of the question. Rated M for Mature themes. Orihime and Ichigo form a romantic relationship as well.
1. Chapter 1

Try Honesty Chapter One

GoldDragonZ: Here is another Bleach story. I had tried to write this story before, but it sucked. Now I hope things will be different. It involves a gay/transgender person falling in love with Ichigo. If you don't want to read such a story, then stop reading right now. If you are curious, continue. It is set in an alternate universe where Ichigo has just the first blade Zangetsu and Tensa Zangetsu from when he saved Rukia and Orihime.

Ichigo yawned into his sleeve. It had been quite a night as he went to kill a few Hollows that threatened Karakura Town. He also had to get some clothes together as this was his last day home. He looked at the clock. It said 6:00 AM. He looked around his room for the last time. He took his bag and carried it downstairs.

"Good Morning Ichigo!" Yuzu said as he set his bag down on one of the chairs in the kitchen. "Breakfast is ready!"

"Good Morning Yuzu." Ichigo said as he crossed the room, hugging Yuzu one last time before he set out. "Be good while I'm gone."

"I will big brother." Yuzu replied, looking up to her brother with love. "Is Karin still asleep?"

"I guess so."

"Hold on Ichigo, I'll wake her up!"

Yuzu made her way upstairs to wake up Karin. Ichigo took out a plate, and served himself some toast, bacon and eggs that Yuzu had prepared. Suddenly his Substitute Soul Reaper Badge started going off._ I can't go one morning without having to deal with Hollows. _Ichigo thought. Suddenly, something smacked Ichigo's head. He reeled over, nearly falling to the floor.

"What the hell?" Ichigo said, as he turned to see who had hit him.

"Good Morning Ichigo!" Isshin Kurosaki said. "Don't worry about the Hollow for now. I called the afro Soul Reaper to take care of things while you are gone."

"The Afro Soul Reaper?" Ichigo said, rubbing the back of his head. "Who's that?"

"The Soul Reaper who took over for Rukia Kuchiki to look over Karakura Town." Isshin replied. "Relax for once. Let the other people who fight Hollows look after the town. You're still sleepy aren't you? Relax."

"I'm the only one close enough to deal with the Hollow." Ichigo said. "I need to take care of it."

"Ichigo, don't be absurd." Isshin countered, "The others will deal with it."

Ichigo looked at his badge, which was still going off. He sighed, and then put the badge away in his pocket. He stretched out his Spirit searching capability, and found the red ribbon of Zennosuke Kurumadani, Rukia's replacement. The Soul Reaper was approaching the Hollow rapidly, and would deal with it soon. Meanwhile, Karin and Yuzu came down.

"Morning Ichigo!" Karin said, yawning.

Yuzu went to the stove and dished out food for herself, Karin, and Isshin. The family sat around the table and had a meal one last time before Ichigo left.

"My boy." Isshin said as he finished eating, and then poured himself some coffee. "Off to university in Tokyo. I'm so proud. Masaki would be proud as well, Ichigo. I mean that. You did well at high school and you will do well during University as well. We all are so proud."

"Thanks dad." Ichigo said, smiling as he thought about his mother.

Isshin had told Ichigo about how Masaki had been a Quincy some time ago. The Quincy had attacked Soul Society. The war between the two factions had been finished in a draw. No one had won, and they had all lost so many warriors. Meanwhile the number of Hollows had grown. Ichigo's power as a Quincy had grown somewhat, but his power as a Soul Reaper leapt faster than any power he had including his Hollow power. Suddenly, there was a honk of a car horn. The Kurosaki family got up, and went outside as a taxi waited. Ichigo put his bag inside the trunk of the taxi, and returned to his family. He hugged Yuzu and Karin. Isshin tried punching Ichigo, but Ichigo dodged, and planted his foot right on Isshin's abdomen.

"You've grown much, Ichigo." Isshin said, doubled over as Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Is that how you say goodbye to your son?" Ichigo asked a bit irritated.

"I wouldn't want you to get soft." Isshin straightened up, and offered his hand to Ichigo.

The men shook hands, and then Ichigo climbed into the back of the taxi.

"We'll send you more of your stuff as time goes on." Isshin said. "That bag will do for now, as no one knows if you will stay with this program, or you will drop it. I have faith that you will do well no matter what you do, Ichigo. Stay safe. Take this as a vacation from fighting. I don't think that anyone will want to fight as everyone will be much more mature at university."

"I hope so." Ichigo said. "Good bye guys! I love you all."

Isshin went to the window of the Taxi, and offered money to the taxi driver, who took the money gladly. And with that, Ichigo was carried away from the Kurosaki Clinic which had been his home for eighteen years. He looked back as his family waved. They were soon out of sight, and Ichigo turned back in his seat. Orihime remained in Karakura Town, working for the bakery as she needed money to start school. Chad had left Karakura Town for Nagasaki in order to pursue his music career. Uryu studied as an intern at Karakura Hospital. Keigo worked at a fast food place. Mizuiro had left for Tokyo a few days before Ichigo. Tatsuki had also left for Tokyo to pursue her dream of becoming a world renowned fighter. The friends had gotten together a few months ago. Even Rukia had joined them. Rukia was busy fighting Hollows elsewhere as she was the Vice-Captain of the Thirteenth Division. Her responsibilities made getting together rather difficult. Renji was also busy being a diplomat for Soul Society and the Quincy Army. He was not able to get together with Rukia and their friends. Ichigo hoped things were going well for the both of them. The taxi passed Ichigo's high school. They soon left Karakura altogether. Ichigo soon drifted to sleep. He started dreaming of what he was leaving behind, and what lay before him. Soon, the taxi lurched to a stop. Ichigo was wakened by the taxi driver.

"Hey kid." The taxi driver said. "Time to get up."

"Are we there yet?" Ichigo yawned groggily.

"Seems like it." The taxi driver said.

Ichigo retrieved his bag, and said good-bye to the taxi driver, who motored away in his car. Ichigo took out his schedule for the first week. In half an hour, he was supposed to meet the teachers of his program, and the other students in an orientation session. After the orientation, he had to go to the residence to find his room and put his stuff away. Next, there would be a dinner for the students who were staying in the residence. Ichigo sighed, and looked for an information kiosk to find out where the orientation was being held. He found the kiosk, and found out where he was supposed to go. He felt good about being early. Suddenly, his Substitute Soul Reaper badge started going off. Ichigo sighed. He took out a green pill and swallowed it. Ichigo's soul and body separated.

"About time, Ichigo." Kon said, coughing. "I've been cooped up in your bag for a long time."

"Sorry, Kon." Ichigo said. "But I need to deal with a Hollow. Can you go to the orientation for me? There will be lots of girls there."

"Did you say girls?!" Kon said, his eyes widening, and he drooled. "But Orihime won't be there."

"Maybe someone hotter will be there." Ichigo said, winking.

Kon took out the map, and ran as fast as he could. With Kon out of the way, probably causing mischief, Ichigo turned his attention to the Hollow that was nearby.

* * *

A child screamed as he ran in the University track. There was a loud roar as a Hollow chased after the child.

"Come to dinner!" The Hollow ran on its four legs.

The child fell on his hands, and he looked back, terrified. Suddenly, there was a loud sound as wind rushed past the child. The Hollow screamed in agony as its right front leg was cleaved right off. Ichigo leapt over the beast, and cut its head off before it could escape. Ichigo turned to the child.

"Hey, little guy." Ichigo said, patting the child on his head. "I'm going to send you to a place where there won't be any monsters. There will be other people like you."

Ichigo took Zangetsu and performed The Konso. A black hell butterfly rose up to the sky as the spirit was transferred to Soul Society. Ichigo sheathed Zangetsu in its cloth like material. Suddenly, there was another blast of air. Ichigo looked around and saw a Soul Reaper.

"Hey, you're Ichigo Kurosaki." The Soul Reaper said. "You came just in time to deal with the Hollow. It's an honour to meet you."

"What took you so long?" Ichigo asked. "That kid would have been eaten."

"Sorry, it won't happen again." The Soul Reaper said, saluting Ichigo. "I had to deal with another Hollow elsewhere. Kisuke Urahara has told me you are coming and to welcome you here. I will be dealing with the Hollows as you study. Don't worry, it won't happen again."

"Right." Ichigo said, rolling his eyes.

Ichigo dismissed the Soul Reaper and made his way back to the University of Tokyo. He searched for Kon's spiritual pressure, and found him in a huge lecture hall. Ichigo entered the school, and ran to the hall. Teachers had already introduced themselves, and were giving an introductory lecture on what the program was going to be about. Ichigo made his way quietly inside the lecture hall, and found that Kon had fallen asleep. Ichigo slapped the pill out of his body, and woke up as quietly as he could inside his own body. He put the pill away, and started paying attention. Kon had chosen a seat in the back, so no one noticed him sleeping. For once, Kon had chosen to be discreet. Ichigo had to thank him later. Ichigo had left the plush toy that Kon usually resided in at the Kurosaki Clinic, because he did not want to be made fun of after carrying a stuffed toy around. He kept the pill in his pocket until Kon was needed. Ichigo started taking notes after finding his notebooks in his bag. He was in an engineering program for hospital technology. He hoped that he could take what he learned back home, and help improve his family's business. Being so busy, Ichigo could not know that a pair of deep emerald eyes was looking at him a few rows down the lecture hall.

* * *

Ichigo took his bag to the residence. He opened the door to his room. There was a small kitchen and living area. There were two bedrooms. Ichigo chose the room on the left. He sighed as he took out some sheets, and spread his bed. Lying down, he sighed as he looked to the ceiling. He didn't care if he missed dinner. He was not interested in making new friends as he had worked with people before, and working with others frustrated him. There were two types of people: People who took it upon themselves to do all the work, making Ichigo feel stupid, and idiots who would make and did not care if Ichigo did all the work. Combine that with having to trust Kon if Hollows showed up and things would become much more difficult. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Fucking roommate." Ichigo sighed, getting up off the bed.

He would have to share his room with another man, which didn't sound like it would go well. Resenting having to deal with an asshole who would judge him based on his hair colour, Ichigo was in a bad mood. He opened the door to the residence and was met with a petite girl, who was carrying three huge bags. The girl was wearing a green skirt that went down to just above her knees. She also wore a creamy coloured blouse with a black coloured V-neck sweater. Her eyes were deep emerald in colour. Her black hair was braided behind her neck, and went down to the middle of her neck. Confused, Ichigo just stared.

"I hope this is the right room." The girl laughed. "Is this room 315?"

"Yeah it is." Ichigo said, and then checked to make sure it was the right room. "Are you sure that you're supposed to be in this room?"

"What makes you say that?" The girl asked innocently.

"I'm a man," Ichigo said, "And you're a girl. We're not supposed to bunk together. Men are supposed to sleep with men, and women are supposed to sleep with women."

"That sounds perverted." The girl said, and then checked her pockets. "Here's the paperwork."

Sure enough, the paper said that the girl was supposed to share the room with Ichigo. Curiously, the paperwork said that the room was for two men, not a man and woman.

"I think we have to straighten this out." Ichigo said. "One of us has to leave. A man and woman cannot share the room."

"Can't we just leave it alone?" The girl asked. "I won't do anything perverted if you don't."

Ichigo thought for a minute. He didn't like being the center of attention, and any attention was bad to him. Especially if someone was to find out that he was a Soul Reaper. Carrying Kon was bad enough, but having a girl for a roommate was just as bad if not worse. Ichigo took the girl's bags from her, and looked at both rooms. The one he chose was bigger. Ichigo put down the bags in the living room, and took his stuff out of his room. The girl closed the door to the residence, and looked through one of her bags. She then took out a special coffee maker, and made them both coffee as Ichigo put his stuff in the smaller room, and put the rest of her stuff in the bigger room. Luckily the room had mugs, utensils, plates and pots for them to use.

"I put your stuff in the bigger room." Ichigo said. "Let's get something straight. I just want to keep on the down low. I don't like attention. Let's keep our living situation to ourselves until we deal with it. We should deal with it first thing in the morning, and just have dinner with the rest of the students."

"Thank you!" The girl said, bowing. "My name is Akira Tomoyo, What's your name?"

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo replied. I'm in medical engineering."

"So am I." Akira said. "I saw you at the orientation earlier. You were sleeping in class."

"Ugh yeah." Ichigo gritted his teeth. "I was up all night getting ready. I don't remember you at all."

"That's okay." Akira said. "I had to do a lot yesterday too."

Ichigo took one sip of the coffee. It tasted really good.

"I don't have any of the textbooks." Akira admitted. "Do you think we could go to the book store together after dinner?"

"Yeah." Ichigo said. "I don't have the textbooks either. I have a map of the campus. Let's go have dinner first. "

* * *

Akira and Ichigo made it to the dining hall, and there were only a few people there. They were early as others were getting textbooks, or setting up their residences. Akira and Ichigo took a seat and waited for the waiter to come and take their order. Akira ordered a cup of tea. Ichigo opted for Coke. They got up and went to the buffet and took out sushi, rice, and Teriyaki Chicken. They also took rolls and made it back to their seats.

"Ichigo!" A voice said from behind them.

"Hey, Mizuiro." Ichigo responded, and then his eyes widened.

Mizuiro arrived with three older women.

"This is Sakura." Mizuiro said, introducing a tall blond woman,

"This is Akira." Ichigo introduced his roommate.

"This is Jin, and Fuu." Mizuiro said, introducing the other two women.

"Akira, this is my friend from high school." Ichigo said, "His name is Mizuiro."

"Pleased to meet you." Akira bowed humbly. "I'm Ichigo's classmate."

Ichigo was worried that Akira might reveal that they were roommates. So far she didn't. Mizuiro took his female friends, and they left Ichigo and Akira alone to eat dinner.

"So where are you from?" Akira asked.

"I'm from a town called Karakura Town." Ichigo responded. "What about you?"

"I'm from a small town in the west." Akira said. "It's called Ryukusa."

"I don't think I've ever head of it." Ichigo said. "Do you want to get our books?"

Akira nodded, and the two of them left to get their textbooks. Suddenly, Ichigo's Substitute Soul Reaper Badge started going off. Ichigo took it out of his pocket, and looked at it.

"What's wrong with you hand?" Akira asked, as to her, Ichigo's badge was invisible.

"Nothing." Ichigo said, putting the badge back in his pocket.

He would leave the Hollow to the other Soul Reaper in the area. They made it back to their residence, and put their books away. Ichigo and Akira had another cup of coffee, and then retired to their rooms.

* * *

_Her soft breasts lay on top of Ichigo's chest. Her hair was wavy and fell around her face, framing her head in black. _

"_Ichigo, your cock feels so good." Akira said in a very sultry voice. "Ram it into me, just like that."_

_Ichigo's hands grasped Akira's butt cheeks, and squeezed as she moaned. She raised herself and kissed him on his mouth. _

Ichigo woke, covered in sweat. Sitting up in bed, he looked out the window as his Substitute Soul Reaper Badge went off on his bedside table. He shook his head. He welcomed the distraction as he didn't want Akira in his head. She was so cute and for some reason, his dreams made him think of her as he never thought about another woman like that before. He did not want Kon to interfere, so he chose to just leave the pill alone. He changed into his Soul Reaper form, and leapt out into the night to find and destroy the Hollow.

* * *

Ichigo yawned for the umpteen time that morning. He got up earlier than usual in order for him to shower and make his way to class without running into Akira. He knew how he felt, and did not want to think about sex at a time when he really needed to think about work and how he could benefit the land of the living. The professor was lecturing them about the mechanics of the technology needed to help fix certain machines such as MRI Scanners. This would be one of three courses about this technology. Akira had come into class just before class began, and Ichigo was sitting beside two other people, so she could not sit beside Ichigo. Ichigo felt embarrassed as he still remembered his vivid dream, and did not want to share it with her. And then, that was when he decided that it was necessary for them to stop being roommates. They needed to be separated before he did something wrong. During break, Ichigo went up to Akira, in order for them to talk about it. However, when he went up to her, she pretended not to see him. She walked away as he tried to explain himself. He rolled his eyes as she walked away from the class, missing the second part of it entirely. For some reason, Akira was acting very weirdly. Ichigo finally thought that she must be thinking the same thing, and was trying to distance herself from him. He continued the day without talking to Akira, and even took out three Hollows in frustration. Kon was left in the residence as Ichigo did not want Akira to find out about the perverted Mod Soul. Ichigo left his body on his bed, and hoped that no one decided to bother him. He closed his door and put a 'do not disturb sign' on it.

When he got back, he found Akira watching the television in the living area of the residence. She was also doing her nails, colouring them a bright violet colour. Ichigo entered his body, and decided to confront Akira.

"Hey, Akira." Ichigo said, coming out of his room. "How is it going?"

"I'm fine." Akira said.

"You don't sound fine." Ichigo said, sitting beside her. "You're pissed at me for some reason."

"What makes you think that?" Akira said, blowing on her nails to dry them, without looking at Ichigo.

"Alright, you know what." Ichigo said angrily. "I think it's best if we deal with our living arrangement now. We need to talk to someone about getting different rooms."

"Ichigo, I apologize of how I am acting." Akira said worriedly as she looked at Ichigo. "I just thought we would become friends. I like you, I really do, I just thought you were angry with after you spent all day alone and not talking to me. I thought you needed space for some reason so I decided to leave you alone. Your sign didn't help either. I apologize Ichigo; I want to be your friend. Don't you feel the same after leaving your friends at home?"

Akira got up, and looked into Ichgo's eyes.

"Akira, it's not about being friends or not being friends. It's not right for teenagers to sleep in the same room if they are the opposite sex. There are rules that we need to follow, especially if we don't want to be kicked out of University."

"Are you sure about that?" Akira said, suddenly lowering her voice and walking towards Ichigo. "Are you sure about not wanting to sleep with me?"

"You are a nice girl." Ichigo said, taking hold of her shoulders before she came any closer. "But my dad spent thousands of dollars for my education, and would be very disappointed if I fuck it up during the first day. Think about it, do you want to leave without fulfilling your destiny?"

"Okay fine, let's go deal with this." Akira said, "We will pack after in case the president or whoever says we can stay roommates."

"Okay, but it's not going to work like that." Ichigo said, rolling his eyes once more.

The two of them made it to an information kiosk and asked for the person in charge of residence policies, and made it to the office. Akira and Ichigo had made sure to bring the necessary paperwork to show them.

"What can I help you with young ones?" The person said.

"Well as you can see, we are the opposite sex, and or some reason we are sharing the same residence." Ichigo said. "I'm pretty sure there are policies about that sort of thing."

"Okay, let me see your profiles." The residence person said, taking their papers, and looked up their profiles on the computer.

"No, gentlemen, things are fine." He said.

"Wait, I'm the only man in the residence, sharing it with Akira here." Ichigo said exasperatedly. "We need to be separated."

"Akira, are you really a male, or are you a female?" The residence person asked.

"I'm actually a male." Akira said.

Ichigo's jaw dropped.

"No way." Ichigo said. "This is some mistake."

"No Ichigo." Akira said. "I like dressing up as a man."

"That being the case," The residence person said. "There are no policies against men dressing up as women or vice versa. We work in an environment which promotes equality for all people. Akira can stay in the same room as you as he is a male."

"I'm not comfortable with this." Ichigo said. "I don't think its right."

"Working for a hospital, as you will be when you finish," The person said. "You will deal with all sorts of people. You need to be considerate of their feelings, and have to treat them well. Ichigo, you are not sleeping in the same bed, so just be tolerant. Akira is not someone who will hurt you I don't think."

"Okay fine." Ichigo said, although he was scowling. "We'll be roommates."

"Thank you Ichigo." Akira said, suddenly hugging Ichigo as if he was a female. "I promise to be a good friend to you! You won't regret this."

"Let's go." Ichigo said. "Good bye, sir."

They left the office. Akira skipped for joy as Ichigo walked quickly to keep up the pace. Akira did not have a strong Spiritual Pressure, so Ichigo relaxed, thinking that at least Akira would be out of harm's way, unlike his other friends.

"We'll be great friends, Ichigo!" Akira said. "We'll study together! We'll go to the pub together! We'll meet new friends and have a great time at the University!"

"Honestly, I am having a good time." Ichigo realized. "Akira, I just want to apologize for my behaviour. You are an awesome person. I look forward to this year. We will meet different people and enjoy ourselves."

Feeling relieved that at least Akira was being happy, Ichigo decided to let his guard down.

_This guy's something else. _Ichigo thought. _He's not going to be in any danger, so I guess it's okay to be friends with him. Thinking about friends, I wonder how Orihime is doing alone in Karakura…_

They entered their residence, and made some ramen noodles with vegetables and meat that Yuzu had packed for Ichigo. Ichigo gladly shared his meal with his new found friend. Speaking to him really reminded Ichigo of Orihime in how happy she always was. They talked about the lecture that they had earlier that day, and did not speak about the awkwardness that was kind of like the elephant in the room. Ichigo found that he was still attracted somewhat to Akira even though he knew that Akira was a male. _What the fuck? _He thought. _I still get a hard one even though I know Akira is a dude. I definitely need to go somewhere fast. _

"Hey Akira." He said. "I'm going to go talk to one of my friends on the computer. Have fun."

"Alright cool." Akira said. "Do you think we will ever meet? Are your friends nice?"

"Yeah, they're pretty cool." Ichigo said. "You already met one of them. Right now, I just want some privacy though."

"Alright cool!" Akira said. "I'm just going to have a shower."

Ichigo tried not to think of Akira as a woman naked, but found that he couldn't. He still thought of Akira as an attractive woman. He went into his room, took out a laptop from his bag, and set it up using wires and a connection in his room. He used a Japanese Messenger Program, and called Orihime.

"Hi Ichigo!" The bubbly orange haired vixen said. "It's been a while! How was your first da y at University?"

"It's been great." Ichigo said. "I met Mizuiro and three of his classmates. I also met my roommate, who looks like a girl, but is actually a boy. It's kind of a new mind fuck."

"Is he or she pretty?" Orihime asked and then laughed after saying: "You're not thinking of them are you?"

"Damn it Orihime." Ichigo said as she laughed. "Actually had a wet dream about him."

Orihime stopped dead.

"No, you didn't" She said.

"He or she or what the fuck is cute, like Rukia." Ichigo admitted. "I tried to get them to leave the room, but the residence worker said that it is fine for them to stay."

"Ichigo." Orihime said. "Be careful not to hurt them. I know that they may be different but you have to try to live with them and not get frustrated. It sounds like they like you as well to want to stay roommates with you."

"Did you want to visit some time?" Ichigo asked her.

"That sounds good." Orihime said. "We'll meet up during one of the weekends that I am off."

"Okay sweet." Ichigo said. "Later, Orihime."

"Good-bye Ichigo!" She said.

After talking to Orihime, Ichigo felt a bit better, and decided to lie on his bed for a while.

**GoldDragonZ: **Was this a good story or not? Please be truthful.


	2. Chapter 2

Try Honesty Chapter Two

GOLDDRAGONZ: This is my second chapter of this transgender story between Ichigo and Akira Tomoyo. Please enjoy. Review if you would like.

Ichigo rubbed his head as he struggle with a chemistry assignment. The rest of the class were working in the classroom. Ichigo felt that he needed quiet in order to concentrate. It was quite hard to concentrate with Akira humming as well as the Substitute Soul Reaper badge going off. For now, Ichigo sat in the campus library, and looked at the assignment in his textbook as he tried to answer the questions that his professor asked of him to finish. He pulled out his IPod, and plugged the headphones into the MP3 Player. He listened to his favorite music, and started getting down to it. For the next two hours, he finished five pages of questions, plus checked his school emails as well as looked at the school website in order to find out what questions would be next as well as the assignments that would be coming up in the next week. He decided to take a break and walked to the gymnasium. People were playing football in the campus field as Ichigo walked by. He entered the fitness building, and changed his clothes. He went to the workout room and started pounding out push ups as well as crunches. He went and used a treadmill for the next half hour. He hit the weights and lifted 240 pounds in bench press. Feeling bad-ass, he looked at himself in the mirror and laughed. He looked like he was in great shape. Killing Hollows also helped him work out. He needed it because of all the stress he was under. He hated not doing anything, letting other people deal with the Hollows in Tokyo. Apparently there were three or four Soul Reapers stationed in the city because of the size and the types of Hollows that were present. Ichigo had not run into anyone that he knew, but knew that it was about time. Also, he had a lot of homework to pump out.

Akira did not help as the cross dresser or transgendered boy confused the hell out of Ichigo. He did not know what he should be thinking. He felt aroused sometimes when he glanced at Akira. Akira would make for a cute girl, but Ichigo was well aware that between Akira's legs could very well be a penis. Ichigo hated running into Akira, so tried desperately to avoid the boy. Ichigo laughed inwardly as he thought about exercising, eyeing up several women who were also hitting the gym with him. Akira would not be caught dead lifting weights as exercising was well known as being an activity that increased the typically male growth hormone Testosterone. With the increase in Testosterone, Akira could become very hairy, and get a deep voice. That was something that Akira would avoid, so Ichigo felt secure that the gym was a sanctuary away from the cross-dresser. Here, he could not only concentrate on problems with school work, but there were many women wearing tight yoga pants and exercise bras. Ichigo let these females plague his mind as he started thinking more and more about sex and all the potential mates that he could have. It was all fantasy, but Ichigo liked where his mind was taking him. He continued to exercise until his body felt sore. He left the workout room and made his way to the change room. He took a cold shower in order to refresh his mind, and stop the arousal so that he would not walk into the dorms with a hard on.

He dressed and took his stuff back to the residence building. He opened the door and was met with the smell of food cooking. Being totally spent from working out, he groaned as he thought of what he should have to eat. Unfortunately dinner was almost over, and the leftovers were being taken away. He went up to his dormitory and found Akira already there, reading one of the textbooks.

"Hey, Ichigo!" Akira said, looking up from the book. "I was wondering where you went. You missed dinner, so I brought some food up for you."

"Ugh thanks." Ichigo said awkwardly. "I'm sorry for making you worry. I went to the library and then hit the gym."

Ichigo showed Akira his bags. Ichigo hurriedly put his stuff away, and met Akira in the kitchen unit of the dormitory.

"There is some beef stew." Akira said, lifting the lid of a dish for Ichigo to look at. "There is also rice and beans."

"I'll take the stew." Ichigo said, taking out a plate. "Don't worry, Akira, I can handle myself. Thank you for the meal."

Ichigo went to the refrigerator, pulled out a can of Coca Cola, and started drinking.

"No problem." Akira said, smiling. "You know, the next time you want to study, we could do it together."

Coca Cola sprayed from Ichigo's mouth as he snorted. He started coughing. Akira produced a tissue, and Ichigo nodded as he took it. Part of the reason Ichigo went to the Library was to be alone. He didn't know what to say faced with the kindness Akira was showing him.

"Thanks Akira." Ichigo said as he caught his breath. "But part of the reason I went to the library was to be by myself. I can't stand studying with other people or noise. I've gotten used to studying alone."

"You know I can help." Akira said. "Don't push me away, please. I want to be your friend."

Ichigo gritted his teeth. Akira was making things difficult. Ichigo had always studied by himself in his room. It was true that he sometimes had to study with others back in high school especially when they had group work to do, but he loved the independence of doing things his way. He was very stubborn and set in his ways. However, the look on Akira's face threw Ichigo through a loop.

"Damn it Akira." Ichigo said. "Studying alone by ourselves doesn't make us more or less friends. We can do other things together, like eat together, work out together, go to the pub, and so on. Studying is just one thing we can do apart, don't you agree?"

"Yeah that sounds good." Akira said. "I know! I'll make us some tea, and we can have tea together."

"Yeah that sounds good. " Ichigo said as he took his food into the living area.

He turned on the TV and waited for Akira to return. He looked for any movie that was on, and found one that he thought Akira might like. It had started several minutes before, so they did not miss much of the movie. Akira returned with two mugs filled with tea and set them down on the coffee table that was in front of the couch and TV. Akira smiled as he sat down close to Ichigo, albeit a bit too close. They looked at the movie in full. Ichigo put his plate on the table when he was finished. Soon, he found that Akira had fallen asleep with his head resting on Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo finished looking at the movie without looking at it in full. Instead he picked up the small boy, and took him to Akira's room. Ichigo set the boy down, and drew up the covers to tuck in the boy. Ichigo turned off the lights. He turned and cleaned their dishes. He put the cleaned dishes away, and went to sleep in his own room.

* * *

Ichigo could not sleep. Instead he took out one of his textbooks and started reading. Soon he found that it was almost 4:00 AM. He put the book away and looked into his schedule. He only had one course that day and decided to patrol. He lay down and used his badge to separate his Soul Reaper self from his living body. He pulled the covers over his body, and left a sign at his door saying not to disturb. He doubted anyone would go into his room. He flew from his window and flew out over Tokyo. He looked around him, and looked at his badge. So far there was no alarm sounding from the device. He took to the sky, looking for any source of alarm, and for any Hollow that sought to harm the living and the dead. For three hours, he searched and found nothing amiss. It was so strange to him that no Hollow ran amuck. Karakura Town was rich with high Spiritual Pressure, while Tokyo was not. He found that he was the only person with a high enough Spiritual Pressure to attract any Hollow. However, he found that there were many souls that needed to bridge to the Soul Society by the hospital, where many people died. There were even souls in the graveyard. He performed the Konso masterfully, and let the dead rest in peace. He travelled back to his dormitory to catch some rest. While his body was fully rested, his soul needed to take a break. However, when he opened the window to his room, he found Akira crying at the foot of his bed.

_What the fuck? _Ichigo thought as Akira sobbed.

"Ichigo please wake up." Akira sobbed. "This can't be the end, oh why God, why on God's Earth did you let this happen?"

Ichigo slipped into his room, and lay on top of his body, merging his living body and Soul Reaper form. He got up from the bed, groggily. Akira looked up startled.

"Ichigo!" Akira lunged for him, hugging him close. "I made us breakfast. I went to wake you up, but you would not wake up. I was so worried."

"Sorry Akira." Ichigo said, yawning. "I didn't go to sleep last night until just a few hours ago. That's why I put the 'do not disturb' sign on my bedroom door. Next time, just heed what the sign said. I'm not dying yet."

"But what about class?" Akira asked. "Class is at eight o'clock. Won't you be late?"

"Skipping a class once in a while isn't a big deal." Ichigo countered. "Besides, how can I function through the day tired and unfocused?"

"True." Akira said, bowing humbly. "Sorry for the mess I made."

Akira hugged Ichigo tightly. The small, feminine boy couldn't help but continue to cry. If only he knew the truth, and that Ichigo was a Soul Reaper, maybe things would be different, but Ichigo knew that no amount of talking would prove the existence of Soul Reapers, Hollows and the other entities with high Spiritual Pressure if Akira couldn't see them. Akira would not be in any harm because he did not have a high Spiritual Pressure either. Akira pulled away from Ichigo, with tears still running down his face. Inside, Ichigo winced and tried to dry the boy's left eye with his right hand. Akira held Ichigo's hand to his face, and started kissing Ichigo's hand. Surprised, Ichigo froze. The next thing he knew, the boy was over him, kissing him on his mouth. Ichigo pushed Akira away. He opened the door and tore away from the residence building, leaving the boy in his wake.

_Oh Damn it! _Ichigo seethed as he ran without any shoes, socks, or warm clothes. He just wore his sweat pants and t-shirt that he wore to sleep with. _What the fuck was he thinking? What the Hell was I thinking wiping away his tears? I should have pushed him out of the fucking room. Damn it! _

Ichigo paused in the middle of the campus between two of the class buildings. He struggled to get a grip of his mind and body. Although he knew Akira was male, his body reacted as if Akira was a girl. He had to admit, kissing Akira was very pleasurable. He made his way back to the dorm, but it was passed time for class. Akira was probably in class right now. Ichigo entered the dormitory with the help of the security officer after forgetting his key card in the room. He showed it to the security officer, who left satisfied of having looked at the identification in order to let Ichigo into the dorm. Ichigo entered and found Akira had left, just as he figured he would have. Ichigo had a quick shower, and dressed for class. Although he missed one class, there were still three other classes left to that day. Ichigo packed up his books and headed to the library to study for the rest of the time until the other classes began.

* * *

Ichigo finished the last class for that day and had not seen any sign of Akira. The boy must have skipped class, which was something Ichigo thought Akira would not do. Ichigo was worried so he went to the dormitory he shared with Akira when he entered the room, he called for Akira. There was no answer. He went into the room, and opened the door to Akira's bedroom. Akira was not there. Ichigo began to worry. He knew that it must have been hell for Akira to cross-dress and let others know he was male. Ichigo dropped his stuff into his room, and sat cross-legged.

_Zangetsu._ Ichigo meditated. _I summon you._ It seemed to take forever, but then Ichigo found he was covered with water. He opened his eyes, and leapt from the river that surrounded the buildings that made up his inner world. He looked and saw Zangetsu standing on a pole.

"Ichigo." Zangetsu said. "It has been quite some time since you have asked for my assistance. Tell me what is wrong."

"I need to find someone with little to no Spiritual Pressure." Ichigo answered.

"Ah yes," Zangetsu said. "You want to protect this boy, Akira Tomoyo. You don't want anything to happen after he kissed you. I will help you. Follow the weak Spiritual Pressure ribbon that he possesses. Please be aware that you do have the effect of pulling out someone's Spiritual Pressure. You may cause harm to him by drawing out his power."

"All I have to know is that he is okay." Ichigo said. "I will try not to make him grow into a Fullbringer like I did to Orihime and Chad."

"Let me find him." Zangetsu said.

Soon they were surrounded by weak Spiritual Pressure ribbons. Ichigo held his breath as they looked at each ribbon, looking for Akira. Finally, they found one near a bridge. Akira was walking across the bridge. Ichigo snapped open his eyes immediately, and ran from the dorm bringing his Substitute Soul Reaper Badge and Identification to get back into the dorm. He called a taxi which was travelling in the street. He gave the driver a lot of money and they raced to the bridge where Akira was.

"Stay here!" Ichigo told the driver as he disembarked from the vehicle.

He ran up to Akira who was looking out to the horizon. Ichigo immediately noticed that Akira's eyes were baggy, and his eyes were red. He looked like he had been crying for some time. Ichigo didn't speak. Instead he hugged the boy close. Totally shocked, fresh tears started pouring from Akira's face. Ichigo pulled the boy to the taxi.

"Akira!" He said. "I was so worried about you. Don't plan on doing anything stupid."

"I won't." Akira sobbed. "Thank you, Ichigo."

"Let's just get back to the dorm." Ichigo said. "You missed class, so we have to get you caught up."

Ichigo and Akira made it to the dorm. Instead of studying right away, Ichigo pulled Akira back into the dining hall, where Ichigo had Akira have some soup and some tea. He had some pasta mixed with beef strips and Bock Choy. He also had some Coca-Cola.

"You need to have a bath." Ichigo said as they entered the residence room. "You'll feel better after bathing."

"Thank you Ichigo." Akira said, blushing. "Ichigo, you've been so nice to me. I apologize for freaking you out. I didn't mean to kiss you."

"It doesn't matter." Ichigo said. "As long as you're safe and still want to be friends we're okay. Just promise me you won't feel too sad that you will kill yourself over. We can still be friends."

"Thank you Ichigo." Akira said, turning to enter his bedroom to get his towel and clothing.

* * *

"That sounds horrible." Orihime said, clutching her right palm to her face. "Akira must really like you if he felt that way."

"No doubt." Ichigo said as he and Orihime chat over the internet.

Akira skipped class that day, feeling under the weather. Ichigo went to class and then went to the internet café that was close to the school in order to talk to Orihime. Ichigo needed Orihime to bring Akira out of the miserable mood that he was in. If anyone could do it, Ichigo was sure Orihime could do it. Ichigo was never a master of words although he tried to help. Ichigo was sure that a female could help another female, no matter if the other one was really a man in disguise.

"I need your help, Orihime." Ichigo said. "I'll get Akira to come with me back home in order to meet you. He will be thrilled to meet you, believe me."

"I hope so." Orihime said. "I look forward to meeting your new friend."

They talked a bit more on what was going on in their lives. Ichigo spoke about school and all the people he saw that used to go to the same school as Ichigo and Orihime. Orihime talked about work and how Tatsuki asked her to go to a martial arts tournament that would be happening in the next month. After a while they decided to stop the chat, and they parted ways so to speak as Ichigo had to go back to the dorm to make sure Akira was okay, and Orihime had some chores to do around her house. Orihime did not tell Ichigo, but she had defeated several Hollows by herself. She felt really proud that she did not need anyone's help in defeating these lost souls.

"Hey Akira." Ichigo said upon entering the room.

A very nice fragrance assaulted Ichigo's senses as he entered the room. Akira had prepared a late night snack for himself and Ichigo. Akira was pleasantly dressed, his hair braided behind his head, while he wore a short green and black plaid skirt, and pink T-Shirt. Ichigo's mouth started to water. Was it just him, or was he reacting towards the way Akira looked more than the food that Akira had prepared? Ichigo liked Akira's long legs, and saw that Akira had stuffed his bra, making it appear that he had breasts. Or was it the other way? Did Akira actually have breasts due to some surgery that he underwent in order to become more feminine?

"I made this for us." Akira said, blushing.

He was also wearing purple eye shadow which complimented his jade coloured eyes. He wore bright purple nail polish on his hands and feet, which was complimented with red high heeled shoes. He had put pink blush coloured make up on his cheeks. Ichigo cleared his throat, swallowing back the spit that started to come out as he looked at Akira. Ichigo was furious about how his body was reacting to his roommate. He could feel his skin on his face heat up and turn red. He walked passed Akira, who was rubbing his hands together behind his back. Ichigo put his stuff in his room. He turned back to Akira, smiling a bright smile although he wanted nothing more than to storm off away from the transgender or cross dressing youth. Apparently, Akira got the wrong message about how Ichigo felt about him. Or was it that Akira was only showing his gratitude. Ichigo shook his head, still smiling. He thought about it and Akira was probably showing his gratitude. Ichigo was the one who got the wrong message.

"You didn't have to do this for me." Ichigo said. "I like helping people."

"I know you do." Akira said. "I can tell that you care very much about other people in the way you took time to look after me last night."

"Say what?" Ichigo asked.

"You took care of me last night." Akira said.

Ichigo found it hard to keep his composure, but he found that Akira was just asking for it.

"I did not take care of you last night." Ichigo said. "You took care of yourself; I just brought you back to the dorm."

"That still counts." Akira said. "No one who knew I was a cross dresser or of the transgender orientation ever wanted to stay friends with me. I came to the University of Tokyo for a fresh start. I used to get picked on whenever someone found out that I was a transgender. Girls would talk shit about me coming into their bathrooms and how manly I looked. Of course no one knew I have a penis before I told them.

Ichigo tried his damnedest not to snort or laugh about Akira having a penis. He coughed into his hand, and kept a straight face instead.

"Akira." Ichigo said, resting his right hand on the boy's shoulder. "You never have to thank me for anything. I used to be harassed because of the colour of my hair. I didn't let it faze me. Instead I beat the ass of anyone who would dare threaten me. That is something you have to do. I don't think there is anything wrong with you. I have to admit, hearing that you have a penis and go to the female washroom makes me want to laugh because I'm juvenile like that."

"I don't want a penis." Akira said, looking down to Ichigo's chest. "I have always wanted a vagina, but I don't have enough money to go through the procedure. That's why I'm also interested in going to medicine. I want to help people who are just like me."

"We will help many people." Ichigo said. "That is also why I came to school. My family has their own business, and I hope to help my father save people's lives. We don't have the facilities needed for a sex change, but I'm sure my dad and his colleagues would like to help you. I have a friend whose family runs the hospital in Karakura Town. They might help you as well."

"Oh thank you, Ichigo!" Akira said, springing up to hug the taller man.

Akira released Ichigo abruptly after remembering how Ichigo reacted the last time that they had gotten close. He knew that Ichigo meant well, but knew well enough not to push it and lose Ichigo as a friend. They sat down and ate together. Akira was in a bright, cheery mood. And Ichigo recognized the genuine happiness that Akira was feeling. There probably were many people who harassed him for cross-dressing or choosing to be referred to as a female even though he had male parts. His parents may not approve of Akira's choices, but Ichigo would be damned if he left Akira alone to commit suicide or mistreat himself in any other way. Ichigo wanted to be Akira's friend, and meant everything that was said. He would help Akira in any way that he could. They finished the snack, and left each other to go to bed after cleaning the dishes. Ichigo noticed that Akira was blushing really much. Akira might have a crush on him after all, Ichigo responded to the news that Akira was female with male parts quite differently than other people in his life. Other people may have chosen to throw Akira out on his own. Ichigo didn't know but felt that Akira treasured their friendship very much.

* * *

Two weeks had passed. Ichigo and Akira became closer as they studied together, and spent lots of time together. They were even partners doing certain projects together. However, Ichigo was running out of clean clothes, and had to return to Karakura Town to get fresh clothes and clean his other clothes. Akira chose to stay in Tokyo, and catch up on reading novels. Ichigo left late on a Friday night and took a taxi back to Karakura Town. He made it back to his house in the dead of night. He took his sole bag into his house, opening the door quietly, and went to the laundry room to start his laundry. He took out his dirty clothes and sorted them from dark and white clothes, and put his dirty underwear into the washer first. He went upstairs, and found that his sisters were asleep. He had truly come late at night. He entered his bedroom, and took out more of his clothes. He had left other things back in the dorm. He took out Kon's plush toy body, which he hid so Yuzu could not fiddle around with it. He took out the Mod Soul Pill, and put it into the plush body.

"Ichigo!" Kon cried out, coming to life.

"Sh, quiet!" Ichigo said. "The others are asleep."

"How can you do this to me?" Kon asked. "It's been so long that my body doesn't feel the same."

"Kon shut up," Ichigo said, "Before I leave you at Urahara's shop. Would you like that? You could stay with the other Mod Souls."

"Hey, that's not a bad idea." Kon said quietly. "If you're not going to use me, you might as well leave me with Lillin and the rest."

"Yeah I will drop you off there in the morning." Ichigo said. "Stay up here while I get things ready."

Ichigo pulled out another suitcase and filled it with clothes. He walked downstairs as his clothes finished washing. He put the wet clothes in the drier, and put other clothes to wash. Suddenly, something slammed into the back of Ichigo's head. Ichigo's face slammed into the floor.

"How dare you enter our house without calling first" Isshin Kurosaki said quiet at first. "You think you can waltz right in and do whatever you like?"

"I called earlier this week!" Ichigo seethed at his father. "You said it was okay and not to wake you guys."

"Oh, yeah." Isshin said smiling. "But I got you when you weren't looking."

Isshin smiled as Ichigo smacked him across his face.

"Oh!" Isshin said, rubbing his jaw. "I see you've not gotten soft after not fighting Hollows or ruffians while you were away."

"People in Tokyo are far more accepting than the punks in this town." Ichigo said

"What's going on?" Yuzu came down the stairs, rubbing her eyes with her hand. "You guys are making so much noise!"

"Sorry Yuzu." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo!" Yuzu realized that her brother was home, and rushed to hug him.

The siblings held each other, and laughed at seeing each other after not seeing each other for a long time.

"Should I wake up Karin?" Yuzu asked. "Hey brother, would you like some hot tea or hot chocolate?"

"No need to wake me up." Karin said, coming down the stairs. "With the noise the washing machine was making, it woke me up."

"Sorry Karin." Ichigo said.

"Don't worry about it." Karin said. "I'll get to sleep in tomorrow."

"We all will." Isshin said, hugging Karin.

Karin's fist slammed into her father's chin, sending him reeling.

"At least stay up a bit to talk." Yuzu said. "It's been so long, Ichigo!"

"How have you guys been?" Ichigo asked his family. "Has anything happen while I was away?"

"Not really." Karin said, although she would not admit that her Spiritual Pressure had grown, as had her ability to see spirits. "Everything's been boring as usual."

"I bet." Ichigo said as Yuzu prepared tea for the family.

"Have you met any new female friends?" Isshin asked his son, raising and lowering his eyebrows.

"It's none of your business." Ichigo said, while his face flushed as he thought of Akira.

Isshin ran to the huge mural of his deceased wife, hugging it.

"Oh Masaki!" Isshin cried out. "Our boy is still not a man! He still doesn't accept that thinking or doing anything to ladies is alright. Please send us your blessing so that he will find someone as bodacious as Orihime."

Ichigo face palmed his forehead, rubbing his eyes as he swore under his breath at this father. The family had tea together, and spoke about school and life as it was in Karakura Town as well as in Tokyo. Ichigo had not really ventured forth to explore the city after feeling obligated to stay with Akira. Ichigo planned that they would start hitting the shopping areas. And perhaps watch movies or something like that with Mizuiro and his lady friends. Ichigo had to admit that he was really sexually frustrated after spending so much time with such an appealing person such as Akira and fighting the urge to do something with the boy. Eventually, the family prepared for bed. Kon was already asleep beside Ichigo's pillow when he went up. Ichigo gently picked up the plush toy, and placed it on his desk. The last thing he wanted was to wake the Mod Soul and hearing his complaints. Ichigo prepared for sleep, and lay down. Soon, all he knew was darkness as he turned out the lights.

* * *

Yuzu seemed to be in a good mood that morning as the family got up early, even though it was a long night. They all missed each other, and talked to each other about nothing at all. Yuzu had really missed Ichigo, and he missed her as well. Karin would not show it, but she felt relieved that Ichigo was there. Ichigo tended to his Soul Reaper duties as he performed Konso rituals on souls that plagued the Kurosaki family. He then took Kon to Urahara's shop, greeting the shop keeper and former mentor as well as the other people who lived in the shop, Yoruichi, Ururu, Jinta, Lillin, Nova, Cloud and Tessai. He left Kon there to spend time with his own kind of Mod Souls. Ichigo next went to see Orihime, who was at her own house. He had to wait for a while, and while he waited, the water began to pour down on his head. He had no choice, but found a key underneath her welcome mat. He entered her house, and closed the door behind him. The rain started pouring harder than before. Suddenly, his Substitute Soul Reaper Badge started going off. He looked out the window, and felt that the Spiritual Pressure of a Hollow was close to where Orihime's Spiritual Pressure was located. Ichigo slammed the badge on his chest, and raced in his Soul Reaper body towards Orihime.

* * *

The Hollow raced after a small boy who still had a chain attached to his chest.

"Leave me alone!" The boy yelled behind him to the Hollow. "Please!"

The Hollow refused to respond, and roared as the boy continued to stumble.

"Koten Zanshun!" A female voice roared out as a bolt of yellow gold energy surged forth, slamming into the Hollow.

"Who dare attacks me?" The Hollow bellowed as Orihime came to the aid of the boy.

"Don't worry!" Orihime said to the boy. "I will protect you!"

The Hollow roared as it charged for Orihime. Orihime held her hands out in front of her, and summoned all of the Spiritual Pressure in her body to build in her hands and the hair pins that had been holding up her hair.

"Koten Zanshun!" She cried out again as Tsubaki erupted from her hairpin which she wore on one side of her head.

The fairy combined with the Spiritual Pressure Shield and flew forth from Orihime, and the Hollow was defeated as the shield cut the Hollow in two. Ichigo was astounded as he witnessed the battle. He leapt down to Orihime, who was tending to the boy soul.

"Hey Ichigo." Orihime said as she saw him. "What are you doing here?"

"That's my line." Ichigo said. "That was amazing, Orihime. Well done."

"Thank you." Orihime said, blushing at the praise from her friend as rain started pouring more.

Ichigo unsheathed Zangetsu.

"Don't worry little buddy." Ichigo said to the boy's spirit. "I'm sending you to a good place free of monsters like that. You're going to Soul Society."

"I don't want to go." The boy said. "I miss my mommy."

"It's safer for you if you go to Soul Society." Orihime said. "You'll meet your mother again someday."

"My mommy died a few years ago." The boy said, tears rushing down his face. "I couldn't follow her."

"Here buddy." Ichigo said, turning Zangetsu to make the bottom of the hilt rest on the boy's forehead.

With that, Ichigo performed the Konso. The Hell Butterfly flew forth from the place the soul once was. Ichigo sheathed Zangetsu, and turned to Orihime.

"Hey, it's starting to pour." Ichigo said as the rain intensified. "Let's take you home."

"Okay." Orihime said.

Ichigo offered his hand, and lifted Orihime into the air. Hand in hand, they flew to Orihime's apartment. Upon opening the door, Orihime saw Ichigo's body.

"How did you get in my house?" She asked bewildered.

"You said you left a key under the mat." Ichigo said, alarmed at Orihime's reaction. "I'll go as soon as I take my body."

"It's still raining." Orihime said. "Stay for some tea. It's quite lonely here by myself since Tatsuki left for Tokyo. We talk now and again just like how you and I talk. I've missed you so much, Ichigo."

Ichigo lay down onto his body, and sat up the moment that his soul and body were one. In the meanwhile, Orihime closed the door and went to the kitchen to prepare some tea.

"What kind of tea would you like, Ichigo?" She asked as he walked into the apartment, near the living area.

"What do you have?" He asked, looking out the window to watch the rain. "I'll take anything really."

"Okay, it'll be a surprise." Orihime said gleefully, leaving the kettle to boil the water to join Ichigo in her apartment. "I like the rain. It reminds me of school when we were younger. Do you think that if two souls saw the rain at the same time that they would be closer than any normal day?"

"That sounds very poetic." Ichigo said, admitting that he knew what poetry was.

The kettle started to boil, and Orihime returned to the kitchen to make tea. She used a towel to dry her hair and skin. Ichigo cleared his throat as he turned to watch her rub her towel all over her body. His sexual frustration from living with Akira although he was male came to mind. Seeing a curvy woman in front of him made his mind reel. He felt that it would be alright if he just reached out and touched her. Orihime grabbed two mugs and made tea for the both of them. One tea was normal Earl Grey Tea, which she set aside for Ichigo. She placed a lemon wedge aside for him on a coaster. In the meantime, she had black tea mixed with pomegranate, which was unusual for people to have. She smiled at him as she set the tea on her small table. It was there four years ago Ichigo saved her from her brother when he turned into a Hollow. Sora never wanted to hurt Orihime. They had found out that other Hollows had brought out the malicious side out of Sora Inoue. Orihime turned on all the lights and made the apartment quite bright.

"It's cool that you and Chad trained." Ichigo said, referring to the years that passed after the defeat of Aizen and the Arrancar army, when things were quite peaceful. "Is that why you changed your hair style?"

Orihime had indeed changed her hair style. Near the front of her face she had trimmed her hair so the hair fell just above her shoulders while the rest of her hair was long reaching near her mid-back to buttock. Orihime smiled, flushing a little bit.

"It's my fault that you went to Heuco Mundo to save me." Orihime admitted. "If I had been more powerful, I could have stopped them from threatening our friends and family. I made it so that people could depend on me, especially after you decided to move to Tokyo to study. Karakura Town would be under my protection."

"Thank you for protecting the town while I'm gone." Ichigo said, "I'm glad you're okay with the responsibility. There are other people who will protect the town as well. Don't be afraid to ask for their help."

"I know, Ichigo." Orihime said. "Sometimes, Mister Urahara and all the friends we made at his shop help me fight the Hollows. Sometimes Uryu helps as well. He's really helpful. Don't worry about us, we will protect ourselves."

Orihime smiled brightly. They stopped talking for a while and enjoyed their tea. Soon they were finished. Ichigo got up to leave.

"Thanks for the tea." Ichigo said, looking outside through the window. "I think it's time for me to leave."

It was still raining and did not seem to let up. Ichigo got up from the table, and Orihime followed him to the door.

"Thanks for the tea." Ichigo said, turning to face Orihime. "It was good. We should do something when I come back."

Orihime looked at Ichigo through hooded eyes.

"Don't you want to do something right now?" She asked suggestively.

Orihime bridged the gap between them. Suddenly, Ichigo lost his breath as Orihime's breasts touched his chest. She hugged him close, and Ichigo did the same, squeezing her. They parted ever so slightly. Soon, Ichigo was aware of Orihime's lips getting closer to his. He couldn't help it, and soon they were kissing. Ichigo groaned into Orihime's mouth. They parted to breathe.

"I've always wanted to do that." Orihime said, while her face flushed bright red. "I want you to know that I love you, Ichigo. I've loved you for a very long time."

"Oh, Orihime." Ichigo said to her.

Ichigo held her and kissed her forehead and cheeks. He made his way to her left earlobe and began sucking it. She groaned as he tenderly kissed her. Before they knew it, Orihime lead Ichigo to her bedroom. Ichigo rode her shirt up, and over her head. Orihime did the same to him. Orihime looked over Ichigo's body, drinking in his tight muscles and the smell of his body that intoxicated her. Ichigo laid Orihime on her bed, and took off the yoga pants that she was wearing. Orihime pulled at his belt buckle, undoing it and she slid his pants down from his waist. His penis was erect although he wore his boxer shorts, and Orihime gasped as she saw it. Ichigo took off Orihime's socks as she took off her bra. Her breasts were free, and Ichigo gasped as well. He slid his underwear off, revealing his very erect member. They took off the rest of their clothing, revealing each other's bodies to one another. Orihime lay on her back, as Ichigo climbed on top of her. They kissed each other one last time as Orihime grasped Ichigo's member. She pulled him into her, gasping with the contact of each other's cores. Ichigo gently entered her with his member. Of a moment, it looked like Orihime was in pain. Ichigo stopped.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Don't stop." Came the reply. "Keep going."

Breathlessly, Orihime started gyrating her hips up and down. Ichigo started matching her hip movement and soon they were feeling nothing but pleasure from each other as they moved. Their bodies were wet with sweat. Ichigo plunged deep within Orihime, gasping as the end drew near. Orihime felt likewise as they continued to make love. With one last thrust, Ichigo came. Feeling the dampness from him threw Orihime into her own climax. Together they came, and Ichigo slid off Orihime to one side. They gasped as they looked at each other. Ichigo gathered Orihime to his body, and they spooned while the rain continued to beat down on the apartment.


End file.
